Night Warriors: Darkstalkers and Blade
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: Morrigan find herself into a another world where vampires are plague mankind and rules. hope to find a way home. the Daywalker call himself Blade who hunt down vampires and protector of humans. Can she help Blade defeat Deacon Frost and the vampire then go home to her world or the race of vampires, werewolves, and other creatures from both worlds will fight destroyed mankind.
1. Prologue

This will be a crossover between Darkstalkers and Blade

Disclaimer: I do not down these characters, Darkstalkers belongs to Capcom and Blade belongs to Marvel

-Earth 26320- Blade Universe of Marvel

The year of 1967 in the hospital the fire department ambulance carried a pregnant woman name Vanessa Brooks and her neck in bleeding and had a bite. One of the hospital people said ''Police found her in the street. Looks like she was bitten. Some kind of an animal.'' the nurse said Jesus! Her water's broken! She's going to uterine contractions! We'll have to do a C-section!'' as the doctor garb and wallet and it fell off his hand. As the doctors and nurses are trying to revived her, she gives birth to her baby boy and dies.

-Capcom world's Darkstalkers-

The three man head to the tomb and about to hit it, they scream and die as Demitri revived and said everything about werewolves, succubus, and the other Darkstalkers.

Much later As Morrigan and Demitri engaged each other in the sky fighting as Morrigan use her soul attack at Demitri but block the attack and both the vampire and succubus attacked each other and block their own attacks. As Demitri garb Morrigan's arm and transform into a vampire and bit Morrigan in the neck and attack the succubus with the energy blast and she use a soul attack to hit it and Demitri said ''I see the demon world yet holds true, the hundred years i spend on earth builting this power have not a waste it''

As the succubus wipe the blood from the neck and Demitri said "I almost regrad the outcome of our little match is begin decided, that can be one victory today'' and smile ''And that is i''

Morrigan said ''Huh… you fight well enough, it's been a while since i had such a good battle, but i

Do wish you wouldn't talk quite so much.''

As they conutning fighting at the robots as one of them use the device to activated the portal and suck the succubus in and it soon closed.


	2. a Night Club and meet the Succubus

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters either Darkstalkers or Blade only the story. Darkstalkers belongs to Capcom and Blade and its characters belongs to Marvel.

-Marvel Universe-

In a present day in the heroic age continues with a seductive woman brings an unsuspecting man to a strange nightclub. The woman saw a guard stand beside the door and said "Hey"

He speak of spanish and the man asked, "What did you just say?" as she grabbed and kiss him on the lips and the guard push the door and let them in.

-nightclub-

All many that are vampires dancing around and the music turns up and the man dancing having a great time. He ask the girls what's happening and they push him away, he ran into Deacon Frost and soon as Frost disappear in the crowd and the man feel a drop of blood on his hand and as soon as his fears are soon confirmed when blood begins to pour down from the sprinkler system, revealing all of the club's patrons to be vampires. Unable to escape from the vampire hordes which now surrounded him, the young man seems doomed until one of the vampires draws attention to an individual who just entered.

One of the vampires asked, "It's that him."

One of them said "Jesus, that's him."

They replied "It's Blade, it's the Daywalker."

Blade walk in the club and smile as the crowd backed up and running around in fear

One Vampire coming toward and about to attacked "Come on, daywalker!"

Blade pull his shotgun and kill the first vampire.

Blade shot the vampires and most are run out of the club and the daywalker shot the female vampire.

The daywalker took most of the vampires out as Quinn and the vampires dressed in black knew that was Blade

Quinn pointed the daywalker and said "That's him! That's him! Get him! F** him up. We're gonna jack you up. Make him hurt bad. Whoo!" Blade took his sword out and across it on the ground.

As the Vampires dressed in black and wear glasses are first attacked him but Blade slice them first and flip to the center of the room and killed 5 of them and throw his Garlic at the three and went back to him.

Blade jumped and kick Quinn hard and he walk to get his shotgun and Quinn was get back up and about to get at him as Blade put his shotgun at Quinn and took shot of the silver Garlic sent Quinn to the wall in pain and scream. The daywalker shot another Garlic at his arm

"Quinn" Blade said, "I'm getting a little tired of chopping you up. Thought I might try fire for a change. Give my regards to Frost." and throw the fire at Quinn and the young man quick run away but Blade grab him and see did he have a bite on him or not, the young man beg him not to kill him "No! Please don't" seems that he don't have a bite.

Blade hear the cops are coming and managed to escape as the police arrived to see a vampire buried up and the young man covered in blood with no bite

Police officer order "Pull him out.''

Fire department man responded "Yes sir."

Fire department put the fire out of Quinn and the police ask the young man what happen in the club and covered in blood.

The police car pass the area as Blade came out and walk in the alley as the papers flee across the ground

Unknownest to him a figure had a bat wings on the roof of the building watched him leaving the alley as she said "He's a vampire hunter."

-Hospital-

The police take Quinn's corpse remains and sent them identification. Dr. Karen Jenson is the unlucky individual who performs the examination on Quinn's corpse

The doctor said "Got a charred cadaver here for you, Still warm, too. 1. 2. 3." and the other doctor helped lift the corpse in the bag onto the table and the doctor in blue unzip the bag

And said "Oh, Jesus, that's rank."

And the another doctor said "Paramedics said he was still screaming. When they found him stapled to a wall. That's very pretty."

During the cxamination, Quinn shockingly revived back to life and feeds on both her co-worker Curtis and then Jenson. The doctor run away from and call the police that the vampire corpse is attacked. However, Blade enters the morgue, having pre-supposed that Quinn would come back. He attacks the rejuvenated vampire "Come back to finish you off." and the buried vampire Quinn said "Get out of my way, you freak!" Blade hit the buried vampire Quinn and he grab the extinguisher about attack back and before Blade can slice his arm it was a tentacle stab him and the blade took his arm out and he scream in agony. it was a woman wear a purple outfit with a shape of a heart on the bottom of her chest, bat symbol on her outfit wings on his back and the other ones on her head and has green hair. but is yet again Quinn was forced to flee when the police arrive.

Blade turn around and the officer shot him but his vest is bulletproof and the vampire hunter said "Motherf***er. Are you out of your d*** mind?!" the male and female officer run back across the room.

Quinn jumped out window and fall on the ambulance truck, the woman scream of the buried vampire corpse. And the buried corpse Quinn got run of the ambulance and quickly disappear in the dark.

Blade walk up to Jenson and about to leave her but she remind him of his mother and decided to save her. But Morrigan could said anything, too many cops arrived the scene and try to stop the vampire hunter and the succubus from getting out. The cops start shoot at Blade with Dr. Karen Jenson in his arms and Morrigan form a could of bats and then use her power to all the police men for slaves and ate them to took their souls.

The vampire hunter throw Dr. Jenson to the other building of rooftop and he leap over. And both managed to escape before some police arrived.


End file.
